The Darkening Abyss
by TK2K
Summary: Takari, dark


Guilmon is red  
Seadramon is blue  
I don't own digimon  
So please don't sue  
  
The Darkening Abyss  
  
By  
Austin Federa  
  
Dear TK Over the past few years we have been very good friends. I have always been attracted to you and I think you feel the same way. You are kind, caring, handsome and funny. Lately I have failed 4 tests because I was thinking about you. I realize that I waited too long to tell you how I feel about you. Do you feel the same way? Love Kari  
  
The dark sun had set over the glowing city of Tokyo. The last of its rays touching the tops of the mountains to the west, then sank below the ocean. On a bench in a deserted park, a boy sat staring into the abyss of a pond. In his fist he held a crumpled note, his head was hung over and silent tears fell from his eyes and fell onto the hard ground. He clenched his fist tighter around the note, crushing it inward. A muffled sob escaped and was heard by a girl walking by. "TK what's wrong?" she said softly and walked over towards him. "O, Sora." He said with false happiness as he tried to hide is sorrow "What are you doing here?" Sora looked at him for a long time "You've been crying." She said quietly, "it's her, right?" "Yes," he said, he hung his head, holding back tears. "But why!" he said standing up quickly "Why did she do this to me." He shouted and fell to the ground sobbing again. "TK" said Sora quietly "Its going to be ok." She bent down and picked up the crumpled note. It was crumpled badly and covered in tear marks from TK but was still readable.  
  
Dear TK This is to let you know that Ken and I are going out. He asked me out last week, but I needed some time to think, You have been a great friend over the past 2 years, and it has come to an end. You were a good friend but I don't need you now, I've got Ken. Thanks for being a good friend, Kari  
  
Sora stared at for a few moments. "She has no idea?" she said "She had no idea" said TK as he got up and walked away, "and now it doesn't mater." He called back.  
  
Kari lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering. Why hadn't he responded to her letter? She "TK doesn't feel the same way." She said to herself "He doesn't love me......."  
  
TK ran home and slammed the door to his room closed and locked it. He threw himself onto the bed, sobbing. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore, he kept crying even though he had no tears left. He cried until he passed out in exhaustion. When he woke up again he wept more. "She doesn't love me......." He said before passing out again.  
  
As soon as TK walked away Davis cheered, it had worked. Her plan to change the letter had worked, and now TK would be hers. She decided to wait a few days, then ask him out.  
  
TK met Patamon near the airport and climbed into his carry on bag. "TK where are we going?" he asked "Away." He replied Patamon looked at TK puzzled. "Ok" he said "I'm hungry." "Il get you some when we get there." He said blankly, "they have different food in Australia, but you will like it."  
  
Mat walked quickly down the street, he rounded the corner, clutching the letter and cam to Kari's house. He opened the door and stormed in. He saw Kari sitting, watching TV. She looked at him, surprised. Mat walked over and punched her. The impact on the side of her head sent Kari flying off the couch and onto the floor. She glared up at Mat. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled at him "FOR WHAT YOU DID TO TK!" he shouted back at her "HOW COULD YOU?" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she yelled "THIS!" he shouted, throwing the letter at her. She fell silent as she read it. "I didn't write that!" she said "You didn't?" said Mat surprised "No!" she shouted at him, "And nothing is happening between Ken and me." "Then who wrote it?" he said "How should I-" she stopped in mid sentence "What?" asked Mat "Davis." She said "Davis?" "Davis wrote this." She said "it's kind of her handwriting. But why?" "He loves you." Said Mat  
  
Kari stared at the ground. Davis, someone she took as a friend had deliberately hurt TK so he would hate her. Kari stood up. "Where is Davis?" asked Mat "I saw him in the park," she said. Mat pushed Kari over and ran as fast as he could. He darted through alleyways, past apartment buildings, jumped fences. He arrived at the park that was over 4 miles by car in 1 mile and 8 minuets. When he arrived she saw Davis over near a pond. He looked up and saw Mat. "Hi" he called. Mat didn't answer. "Mat?" he asked Mat walked over and punched him in the stomach. Davis doubled over and fell forwards. Mat grabbed the front of his shirt and held her up. "What did you do?" he shouted at Davis. "What?" she said "Why did you fake that letter?" Davis smiled evilly, "He will hate her now." He whispered sinisterly, before being knocked out by Tai, who had just arrived.  
  
TK entered the airport in Tokyo Bay, it was a marvel of engineering, a new island built on the sea. And it was sinking, 3 inches a year. "The world will follow" he said to himself. Patamon worked open the bag "I'm cramped." He said and sat down in TK's leg. The touch sent memories steaming back into his head. The day that almost happened. He thought to himself.  
  
It had been a bright spring day and the Cherry Blossoms were blooming, "Hay TK." Kari had said on the phone "Want to have lunch in the park? The cherry trees are in bloom." He had accepted and that had a great time. The Sun shined through the blossoms, casting a light pink light over everything, a soft breeze was blowing. Towards the end, Kari had put her hand on his leg, squeezing softly. He was surprised and almost moved away in surprise, but instead he put his arm around her waist. She looked into his eyes. Then HE had to come HE ruined it. Davis came running up and called out to them. The both let go quickly and he joined them for lunch. Nothing like what almost happened ever happened again.  
  
He was thrown back to reality by an announcement over the loud speaker. He looked up and tears fell from his eyes, he didn't know he had been crying. He looked up at the clock, 2 hours more, then his new life.  
  
"So what was that all about? I just wanted to hit him." He said "Davis sent a letter to TK and signed it as from Kari." He said and handed it to Tai. Tai stopped and read it to himself. He finished it and looked up at Mat "That bitch." He said to himself in awe. "Kari would never say something like that to TK." "Do you know where TK is?" asked Mat "I've been practicing all day." "I saw him heading for........ O god!" he stammered "What?" asked mat "O god...... he was headed for the airport!" said Tai. "I'll go find TK you get Kari." He said and started running.  
  
Mat burst into Tai's house and opened the door to Kari's room. She was sitting, reading a book, but jumped up when he came in. "Kari, get up." He said "TK is missing and I think he is headed for the airport!" "What!?" she said. "He is leaving?" "Yes!" shouted Mat. "Alright." She said sadly Mat looked at her like she was crazy, "THAT'S IT? YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET HIM WALK AWAY?" he shouted at her "WHAT COULD I DO?" she shouted back "Tell him how you feel about him." Said Mat slowly Kari just sat there for a minuet, "But he doesn't like me." She said. "WHAT!" said Mat, "He is crazy about you!" Kari blushed "What do you mean?" Mat chuckled to himself, "You should hear him when his is sleeping." "Why?" she said, she thought she knew the answer. "He calls your name out 'Kari, come here' and 'O Kari, that feels so good'" said Mat stopping to chuckle, "He only calls out parts but you can guess what he is dreaming." Kari had turned bright red. "So, lets go find him!" said Mat, dragging Kari behind him.  
  
Tai raced through the airport, trying to find TK. He spotted him over in a dark corner with Patamon in his lap and tears in his eyes. TK spotted Tai and tried to hide. "TK what are you doing here?" he asked "Going away." He replied "TK, you know I can't let you do this." He said TK just stared at him. "Why not?" "Because it would break Kari's heart." He looked at the astonished look on TK's face. "She hates me." He whispered "she said it in the letter." Tai pulled out the real letter and handed it to TK. TK took it and started reading. Inside his dark heart a ray of shone, attempting to drive away the darkness closing in. "Its not real." He said "The one you go was not real," Said Tai, "Davis switched the letter." "Yea right." "TK, I'm Kari's brother, our rooms are separated by a piece of cloth, I hear her at night. She will be sleeping then she will call out your name. 'TK, Oh TK' and other things." TK just stared astonished, "No...." he said "Yea, she dreams about being with you, its very funny to listen to." He said laughing. TK started blushing.  
  
Kari and Mat pushed their way through the crowded airport, the air was filled with smells of foods and a stuffy odder hung heavy in the air. They pushed against the waves of people flooding off the newly landed planes. Kari saw TK and headed towards him.  
  
Tai was about to say more when TK got up and started walking away. "Where are you-" then he saw Kari running towards him. "TK" she called "Hi, Kari." He said, not sure if Mat had told her anything. Mat came running up and looked at TK for a moment then looked away and nodded to Tai and they both walked a bit away. "TK, Mat told me some things." Said Kari. TK went red and looked away, "Like what?" he asked. "What you say in your sleep." She said giggling. "O...." said TK blushing, "Um Tai told me some stuff too." Now it was Kari's turn to blush, "About what I say?" "Yea." Said TK "O" said Kari, turning around TK put a hand on her shoulder, "Aishiteru, Kari" turned her around and kissed her. She was surprised at first but returned the kiss deeply, the hugged each other and continued kissing until they needed to breath "Aishiteru, TK" she said softly Tai and Mat came up and dragged them apart. "That's enough." Said Mat to TK. "Calm down." Said Tai to Kari. TK and Kari both blushed and looked at each other. "Lets go home." Said Tai, walking towards the exit.  
  
Kari sneaked out of the house around 12:30 and was almost to the door when she sepped on Tai, who has slept in the hallway. "Sis...." He said and she walked back to her room.  
  
Later that night TK snuck out of the house, Mat was a sound sleeper. TK and Kari had agreed to meet in the park at 1am and TK was going to be late. He hurried down the deserted streets, past neon signs, through abandoned buildings and alleyways filled with smoke and hurried to the park. When he arrived he didn't see Kari. "Maybe Tai caught her." He thought, A hand reached up and grabbed TK, pulling him into a hollow bush, he almost screamed till he noticed it was Kari. But it wasn't Kari, it was Davis.  
  
TK felt a dull pain in his back, then a sharp, excruciating pain. He tried to scream but Davis's had clamped over his mouth, TK slowly fell backwards onto the hard ground, staring up at the sky. The glowing city of prosperity was swirled into a mass of reality, the true colors of life shown through the thick vial of silence, the truth of the city was coming to life for TK, as hid was ending..... "Aishiteru, Kari" 


End file.
